


More of the same

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, alternate ending to Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam took a look at Dean's dead body and tried to beat Castiel just as bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the same

More of the same

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. A line or two from the show is used with gratitude from the wonderful writers of the show.

 

Stull Cemetery.

Sam watched helplessly as Lucifer beat his brother to a bloody pulp. Rage (and a massive amount of demon blood) gave Sam just enough juice to momentarily regain control of his own body. He threw the Horsemen's rings on the dead grass. He fell into the pit taking Michael with him.

When Sam fell into the pit, he fell right back out because the cage was created to only hold angels. Sam was not an angel. He fell through the cage and landed roughly on the dead grass at Stull Cemetery.

Dean's dead body was propped up by the Impala. A heavy pink stain indicated Castiel's last stand. Bobby's body was stretched out on the grass.

“We stopped the Apocalypse! This is how you thank us?!”

Rage and betrayal clouded Sam's mind as he literally saw red when Castiel appeared. Sam punched and kicked Castiel, but Sam was the only one to get bloody.

Castiel pinned Sam down and healed his physical injuries.

“Dean is at peace, Sam. It was his time. Dean is happy in Heaven. He got his wish of more of the same. From Dean's point of view, you and Dean are still hunting.” Castiel paused as if asking Heaven for a special permission. “Let me show you.”

Sam took a deep breath.

“First, do something about Bobby. Please!”

Castiel touched Bobby's forehead and instantly he opened his eyes. Castiel sent Bobby back to his home.

Sam calmed down. Castiel touched Sam forehead and the two of them took an invisible walk through scenes in Dean's afterlife in Heaven.

They saw Dean living a miserable life with Lisa and Ben. He radiated a quiet misery. He longed to go back to the hunting life.

“He tried hard to honor his promise to live an apple pie life.”

Castiel and Sam watched as !Sam saved Dean from the djinn and bring Dean back into the Hunting life.

They witnessed as !Sam and Dean investigated something that looked like the plagues of Egypt. The pair watched as Dean tried to get !Cas to come on down. !Sam said he tried for months and that Cas was ignoring him. When Dean prayed, !Cas appeared quickly.

Sam looked quizzically at Castiel. !Sam asked why !Cas hadn't answered his prayers, !Cas replied that he had a more profound bond with Dean.

Castiel shook his head. “I care for both of you.” Sam nodded. He knew Castiel spoke the truth. They listened to details about Heaven's civil war and missing weapons.

“No, nothing like that happened. What we're seeing is literally a product of Dean's imagination.”

Castiel and Sam quickly walked through scenes involving skin walkers, vampires and fairies.

Sam felt confused by how Dean was viewing him in his afterlife. Dean seemed to view !Sam as emotionless, almost evil.

Invisibly, Sam and Castiel stood nearby and watched a Hunt that involved Crowley, alphas creatures and the demon, Meg.

Castiel and Sam invisibly stood next to !Cas as he watched a porn film on the TV. The angel and the human shared a look of common confusion. Castiel looked deeply into !Cas' eyes as if he were a creature from another dimension.

They watched !Meg kiss !Cas to steal his angel sword. They were both confounded when !Cas took over the kiss and practically screwed !Meg with his tongue. “I learned that from the pizza man.”

Sam shrugged with a slight smile. “Dean always did like his porn.”

Castiel isn't so sure that watching Dean's afterlife was such a good idea. He felt like a peeping Tom.

Sam, however, was convinced.

“You were right. Dean IS living exactly what he wanted. More of the same.”

“Take me back.” Sam and Castiel returned to Stull Cemetery.

Sam, still sad to be leaving his brother behind, stopped Castiel from leaving “Isn't some way for Dean to come back to Earth?” Castiel considered this for a moment.

“It is possible.” He paused as if consulting with Heaven.

“Perhaps, at some future time, I could approach Dean about being reborn as a baby. If your life is ever peaceful enough to settle down and raise a family perhaps Dean could be reborn as your son.”

Sam felt peace. It was a long shot that someday Dean would again be a part of his future. It was alright. They had faced worse odds. He loaded Dean's body into the impala trunk to transport it to Bobby's. They would give Dean an honorable Hunter's funeral pyre.

Sam, alone, started his new life without Dean.


End file.
